ShadowCat
by XaShi
Summary: An assassin out for revenge, a Headmaster useing less than legal means, and a new pet.


disclamer: i **don't** own nuthin but the plot

Shadow Cat  
(random sounds and lafter.)  
_thoughts_

**Warning raven and i have a tendancy to instert random coments when writing, plz ignor they will be in ( these) and will have a/n or raven or izza in it. now read and enjoy!**

_**chapter one**_

He lay exhausted, dirty and hungry. _How could Viper leave me? Viper was so strong, the strong are supposed to survive. All it took was one bullet to the head and Viper was gone. I am all alone now, damn you Viper._ Looking at his blood covered hands the desolate boy sigh and began to trudge to the safe house.

SCSCSCSC

Halfway across the planet one of his finest assassins reported a successful mission. Viper the most deadly assassin of the magical and muggle worlds was dead. _That will teach Viper to defy me. Now I'll just have one of my contacts hire Viper's protege for the job his master refused._

_SCSCSCSC_

_It's dark_ was her first thought. Having awoken for the first time in over three hundred years the you girl was unaware of the house that rests above her tome nor did she know of the young boy entering said house.

Following the smell of cinnamon and blood Kuro slowly walked through the tunnel leading from her tome to a cellar in the dudgeons of the house. As she passed through the many halls she wondered just how long she had been asleep. When she ascended the stairs too the second floor her empathy alerted her that there was someone near by, an emotionally distraught someone. She neared the bathroom door, where the emotions seemed to be coming from, and slowly edged the door open. Kuro peeked in, what she saw shocked her, though you could not tell because of her emotionless face. There sitting in a hugh bathtub covered in cuts and bruises was a beautiful young boy. As tears slide silently down his cheeks, kuro felt the need to comfort him, but she did not know how as she never had to deal with such a thing before. So she just stood there, near the tub, watching the dark haired youth.

SCSCSCSC

Teal'c sigh with pleasure as he slipped into the bubble bath and let the jets massage his sore muscles. The tub had been a gift from Viper, they had spent 4 amazing hours in the tub on that birthday. Teal'c sniffed sadly _Viper would not want me to just sit here and cry. No, he'd be planning his revenge. . . if only I knew who sent those men, but there was nothing on the dead ones to reveal who sent them._ The young assassin stared at the clock on the wall. He was glad that the tub had warming charms so he could just soak without the water turning cold. The bathroom was not hugh and the specially installed tub made it a little cramped. He should have enlarged the room a long time ago. _Now what was that spell?_

"Engorgo" Kuro said her voice soft and quiet.

Teal'c pulled out a dagger and a gun aiming his weapons at the small girl. _Great how the hell did she sneak upon me!_

"Who the hell are you and . . . did you just read my mind?"

SCSCSCSC

"I am sorry." Kuro spoke gently. She noticed the gun, slowly lifting her arm Kuro pulled the gun from the boy's hand. Kuro studied the strange piece of metal. Holding the gun to her face her hands started to explore the gun be pushing and pulling at different pieces of the gun.

SCSCSCSC

Teal'c watched with morbid curiosity as the girl's finger moved closer to the trigger. _Wonder if I should stop her. I kinda want to get answers from her. Oh, look she's pulling the trigger and the angle is just right_.

A gun shot was heard, followed by a shout and the shattering of glass.

SCSCSCSC

They had a body on the ground. _What do you do with a dead body?_ The teen thought before voicing the question to his companions.

"Call the police?" the newest member of the gang answer.

"No way! Richy, you know my records and I don't want to go to jail."

"I agree. Richy, you need to let go of those morals of yours. Lets just leave it there will be someone else who will find it."

The three male teens stood up and disappeared into the shadows. A dog barked. A couple out for a stroll soon rushed to the nearest phone to call the police.

The next morning every news paper, TV station and radio station would bring the 'good' news the Viper the most feared assassin was found dead the night before.

SCSCSCSC

At the loud boom from the gun Kuro squealed and jumped back while dropping the gun. She looked up with wide Jade (A/N Jade - pale foggy green. I had someone ask.) green eyes.

"I broke it." She said in that same soft, slow and emotionless voice.

"I did not mean to." Kuro turned her gaze to meet Teal'c's eyes. She quickly lowered said gaze as she was not certain if she was permitted to look in her new master's eyes.

"Why did it go boom when it broke?" Kuro's short dark purple hair fell softly around her ears as she continued her questions. "You were crying, why? Were you hurt?"

SCSCSCSC

Teal'c stiffened and glared at her the second she said crying, but Kuro did not notice as she was staring intently at the floor. _Stupid female. Ignorant, stupid, short female. I was not crying, boys do not cry. They mourn in excess for the loss of their loved ones, one._

Teal'c sneered at the little dwarf like thing that had wondered into their, HIS home. Twisting his head, Teal'c watched as a few pieces of glass fall from the shattered mirror. _Viper used to spend __an astounding amount of time in front of that old mirror, such a vain bastard he was. (sigh) I miss him._ Teal'c gave the vampire thing a weak half smile and walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on let's get somethin' to eat. Don't worry about the mirror it's unimportant."

Yeah right, unimportant.

Glancing at the female demon-vampire-thing Teal'c noticed her emaciated form. It was not a pretty sight. Her eyes were sunken in and he could count everyone of her ribs. The demon-thingy's stomach was practically nonexistent and every vertebrae in her backbone showed up clearly.

"A few of my customers are vampires or something similar, so I always keep blood in stock in the dungeons. I have a variety of blood types, both animal and human. You my have your pick as to what you consume." Teal'c turned right down a dimly lit corridor. _Hm, should I ask her name? It's the polite thing, right? Whatever, if she gave me her name then she'll think she can get all buddy-buddy with me. No, it's best not to ask._

By this time Teal'c realised that they had arrived at his personal 'blood bank.'

The walls were solid white, while the freezers were eight feet tall (A/N: why they are that tall I will never know.) The freezing units were metalic silver with solid black ladders in between each.

Viper would sometimes, almost ways, drag his bearly alive victums back home and bleed them dry. Once done he would test the blood to see if it was clean of all chemicals and diseases. If it was unclean it would be kept in the bloood bank for the vampires to drink. Oddly enough the vampires, who thought the blood was clean, said that this was the tastiest and most nutritious blood they ever had._ (snicker) Seems like mother nature's way of cleaning out the gene pool._ The O type was stored elsewhere for when he or viper needed a blood transfusion. The blood that was clean and not O type was sent to a reagular blood bank.

A noise to Teal'c's side alerted him to the female's presence once more. She sat next to several piles of blood packets. Teal'c growled in annoyance as he noticed several freezers had been left open and with a wave of his hand he closed the freezers.

Teal'c stomach gave a growl and he was once agian reminded of how tired and hungry he was. "Pipin." he called softly.

A loud crack later a house elf appears next to Teal'c. "Yes, master. What may I do for you?"

As he started to respond Kuro interupted, "I am hungry. Am I allowed to eat?" She looked up at Teal'c hopefully.

****

(FLASHBACK)

A five year old Kuro is sitting at the dinner table she is covered in bruses and only wereing rags. Her mother and father are eating.

"Mommy, Daddy may I eat, please?" the five year old asks. Her mother glares at her and continues eating while her father smacks her and snarls, "Be silent winch, I won't let a demon like you eat the food I have worked so heard to pay for!"

****

(END FLASHBACK)

He glared at her, "Fine, whatever, eat as much as you need. Pipin go prepare my dinner and put some warming charms on my bed, please."

"Yes, master, it shall be done." with a pop the small elf left.

Teal'c cast another glare at the demon-cat-thing, "Hurry up and gather the food you wish to eat then follow me." He waited impatiently for her to choose, when she finally did Teal'c turned on his heel and stalked down the hall.

The dinning room was a small room with a wooden picknick table in the center. He had never seen a reason to make the room any nicer, his guests never stayed long anyway. Viper hadn't seen the need for a fancy dinning room either.

Pipin suddenly appeared with a platter of steaming hot food and a goblet of fine wine. "Master, your dinner."

"Thank you, Pipin." Teal'c sat and promptly dug in to one of his favorite meals. _Mmm, roast beast and mashed taters drowned in gravy._

_SCSCSCSC_

Kuro was struggling to keep up with Teal'c's long strides and to not drop the blood packets. She carried one in her mouth so she couldn't ask him to slow down.

Following the older teen into the dinning room Kuro waited until he sat at the end of thr bench before she sat next to his feet. She put her blood packets into to neat stacks: empty and not empty. After she finished eating, which did not take long, Kuro sat quietly under the table and stared up at Teal'c.

SCSCSCSC

Somewhere in an old manor in England an old alarm went off, surprising the only occupant awake in the edifice. _What? Is that . . . no it couldn't be. . . .Yes, it is! It has awakened! (insert evil laughter) My ancester's demon is awake! But how?_

The handsome man swiftly arose from his desk to start the search for his demon.

SCSCSCSC

Kuro sneezed, like a little kitten sneeze. She blinks then her eyes open really wide and looks up at Teal'c, "Teal'c-sama, I am cold" she said to the one she now considered her master.

Teal'c stops eating and glares (a/n he glares a lot haven't you noticed?) at her, "You need proper clothes on the rags you are wairing can't keep you warm enough."

"Yes Teal'c-sama." Kuro responds looking up at her master as if he were a god (izza: if he were. If he were? He is you foolish mortal!(crazy evil laugh)) Kuro crawled out from under the table and stood at attention beffore Teal'c, "What would you wish for me to wear?"

"I don't know how about we go shopping." he said. A quick glance at the clock and Teal'c decided it was time for bed., "We shall go in the morning. Pipin.(pop) I want you to set up a bedroom for the half vampire . . . thing . . ."

"Yes, master." Pipin takes Kuro's hand and 'pops' her into a spare bedroom.

SCSCSCSC

Kuro did not even flinch at the sudden change in location, her face emotionless, but for the slight widening of the eyes. She looks to the houseelf, "what am I supposed to do now?" she questioned.

Pipin responds, "why sleep of course." he then pops out of the room.

Kuro walks towards the bed. It was hugh compared to what she was used to, deciding that it would anger her new master if she slept on the bed Kuro takes a pillow and crawls under the bed for a nap.

SCSCSCSC

(Raven: at this piont you have most likely notised that you have heard Teal'c's thoughts, right? But, you haven't heard any of Kuro's. That is because she doesn't think, she just does the first thing that comes to mind.)(izza: well duh!)(raven: shut up!)

SCSCSCSC

Kuro slept all through the night, but at the crack of dawn Pipin popd'ed in and took a look around, "little demon, where are you?"  
(Raven: little person! I'll have you know I'm taller than you.)(izza: Damn! your so mean to me.)(raven: hey their is still a chance for a growth spurt.)

Hearing someone calling her Kuro crawled out from under the bed with an answerof, "Yes?"

Pipin Stared at her,"Master used to sleep under the bed too, still does sometimes." the old house elf reminisced.

SCSCSCSC

Meanwhile teal'c was eating breakfast in his hugh bed making a list of stores to go to and what a little person might need. Such as shoes, underware, and dresses because it was a she _acually I would have dressed her in dresses anyway, just for the fun of it_.Teal'c thought in amusement.

SCSCSCSC

Ten minutes of stareing later.  
(izza: the elf is really old.)

Kuro softly asked the elf, "Did you want something?"

With a start Pipin quickly handed over a few packets of blood. "Master said for you to eat then, come."

Nodding she took the blood packets and started to eat. As she ate she slowly walked to the door and out of it. Kuro headed in the direction of the scent of breakfast food, which was coming from the master bedroom. She walked into see Teal'c eating and purseing a peice of paper. Without stoping toannounce her presence she walked in, sat on the floor beside the bed, andcontinued to drink her own breakfast.

SCSCSCSC

Teal'c finished his breakfast shortly after Kuro had entered. He made some final adjustments to his lists, then got out of bed. Where he promptly tripped and fell over Kuro.

"Arggg, What the . . . oh it's you." getting up Teal'c started for the door, "Well, come on." he motioned for Kuro to follow him.

SCSCSCSC

Half a day later.

Kuro decided she hated shopping. But her master liked it so she stayed with him. They already had been tonine differant stores, she now had many dresses mostly in white or black. She did have one purple and silver dress and one green dress for parties and dinner parties. All of her shoes were soft orientle slipers that were also mostly white, black, and green.  
By the look on her master's face they were no where near done with this shopping spree.

SCSCSCSC

Teal'c ignored all the odd, disgusted and intrested looks he was recieving as he left the shoe store.

_Now, where to next? Hm, oh! I know the habadashery!_

Striding confidently into the next store the young assassin immediatly commindered the workers and the shop. He then proceeded to kick out all the other costomers, and continue his spree of the shopping sort.

_Hm, what to get for my new pet. . . .huh? Pet? When did she become my pet? Oh well Viper was suposed to buy me one for my birthday so may be he bought her early or somthing and she got loose from her cage. _Satisfied with his reasoning Teal'c turned his attention back to the hats he was buying.

SCSCSCSC

So, Teal abruptly vanished from the sight of the salesclerk that he had been discussing a hat with. He reappeared not two inches from the manager. "My pet is to be respected be you, you filthy worm." He snarled at the manager.

"I'm s-sorry, I really am. I-I didn't man to b-be rude, b-but I t-thought that, that . . ."the quivering manager rambled on fearfully.

Teal'c, of course ignored him and grabbed Kuro by her purple hair and dragged her away. He finished making his purchases and left the store. By then it was dark and time for dinner so he dragged Kuro and her packages into her limo.

"To Bloody Daves's." Teal'c ordered Pipin who speed off to a questionable restaurant that served bot humans and non-humans.

5 minutes and 20 miles later.

As Teal'c and Kuro got out of the limo Teal'c noticed the name had changed again, it was now Bloody Andy's.

The . . . ah, Fine establishment had a tendency to change its name once or twice a week. Usually when the former owner was killed off by someone else. This automatically (magically) transferred the deed of the bar to person who had removed the former owner. Even thought the owner changed constantly the food, drinks, and servers stayed the same. As, it would have been much to confusing any other way. That and the servers were magically protected when ever they were in the building, while the food and drinks were protected from someone putting poison in them.


End file.
